


Malcolm Gets Dominant

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm gets dominant with Jamie when he finds he has broken into his house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm Gets Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a suggestion on FB

Malcolm got home late to find the lights on in his house. ‘What the fuck’ he thought. Had someone broken in? 

Cautiously he tried the front door, finding it unlocked. He wondered whether to call the police, but as he pushed the door open, he could hear a football match on the TV and could smell the remains of a takeaway.

‘That little fucker Jamie’ he realised. He wondered how he had got in. He looked in the living room - the TV was blaring and his usually spotless room was littered with plates, cutlery, beer cans and takeaway containers but there was no sign of Jamie.

He went upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Jamie was stretched out on his bed, a glass of Malcolm’s best single malt in his hand. ‘Alright Malc?’ he grinned. 

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ Malcolm demanded. 

Jamie stood up. ‘I thought I would give you a bit of a surprise’ he laughed. He grabbed Malcolm, kissing him deeply.

Malcolm felt his cock respond immediately. Damn Jamie, he was an annoying little fucker but he was hard to resist. However, Malcolm had no intention of giving in just yet - Jamie had broken into his house, made a mess and drunk his best whiskey. He couldn't let the little sod get away with that entirely. 

Malcolm’s mind worked quickly, forming a plan. 

Malcolm knew Jamie well enough to know how turned on he would be getting and smiled to himself. He wanted to fuck Jamie so hard, but he was going to make Jamie beg for it. 

Malcolm slapped Jamie’s ass cheeks hard, hearing him groan with pleasure. Jamie went to kiss him but Malcolm grabbed his hair and pulled his head away.

‘You little fucker, you are going to be punished now’ he growled. 

Jamie’s eyes widened and his pupils blew. Dominant Malcolm was a force to be reckoned with - and he loved it. People who worked for Jamie would have been shocked, but he adored being dominated and punished, and Malcolm was amazingly good at it. This was working out better even that he had imagined.

Reaching under the bed, Malcolm pulled out the box of toys that they had accumulated, both of them having a wide range of kinks.

‘What shall we start with?’ he said, opening the box. 

‘Just fuck me Malc’ grinned Jamie. 

‘You call me SIR’ spat Malcolm.

‘Yes Sir’ said Jamie, more turned on than ever. He had no intention of behaving himself too much, he loved the punishments that Malcolm could mete out.

‘You lie there and don't touch yourself until I say you can’ ordered Malcolm. 

He stood up and took his clothes off, neatly hanging them up. The sight of Malcolm’s lithe body was too much for Jamie and he began to stroke his own nipples. 

‘Oi what did I say?’ shouted Malcolm. 

Jamie grinned. ‘You told me not to touch myself Sir’.

‘Yes I did but you disobeyed me. I can't trust you to keep your hands down so I will have to make sure you will do as you are told!’

Malcolm reached into the box and took out a pair of handcuffs. He fastened Jamie's hands together behind him. 

He straddled Jamie, hovering just over his cock, and kissed him. Jamie whimpered with frustration and desire. 

Malcolm sat back onto Jamie’s thighs. ‘Is this what you want?’ he asked, running one beautiful and graceful finger along his own cock. 

‘Please… Sir… Let me touch you’ Jamie begged.

‘I don't think so - not yet’ Malcolm smiled. ‘I don't think you are sorry for trashing my house’. 

He grasped his cock tighter and began to stroke it. He put his head back and closed his eyes at the sensations. Jamie writhed under him in frustration, the sight of his lover masturbating being too much. 

Jamie could see the pre cum on his lover’s cock and ached to lick it off. 

‘Malcolm please’ said Jamie, deliberately addressing him wrongly. 

Malcolm stopped stroking himself. ‘You call me SIR’ he barked. 

Jamie just smiled. 

‘Oh so you find it funny?’ asked Malcolm. 

‘No Sir’ said Jamie.

Malcolm reached into the box and took out a riding crop. Jamie writhed with anticipation. 

Malcolm moved Jamie over slightly and administered several sharp cracks to his lover’s ass. With every crack, Jamie grunted with pleasure.

Malcolm dropped the crop and moved up so he was straddling Jamie’s chest, his cock tantalisingly near his mouth. 

He began to stroke himself again, starting slowing and increasing speed. He was on the verge of coming, the sight of his lover frustrated and helpless turning him on.

He took some of his pre-cum on his hand and put it to Jamie’s lips. Jamie licked it, moaning with pleasure at the taste of his lover. Malcolm kissed Jamie again. 

‘I'm going to cum Jamie, and you are going to lick every drop’ he whispered. 

Jamie craned his neck, trying to lick Malcolm’s hard cock but he couldn't quite reach.

Malcolm’s hand went faster and faster, bringing him ever closer to his impending orgasm.

Suddenly he cried out, his cum pumping all over his hand. 

Malcolm sat back for a moment, getting his breath back. Then he turned his attention back to Jamie.

‘Clean my hand’ he ordered.

Jamie enthusiastically licked all of Malcolm’s cum off his hand, sucking his fingers. Jamie had the most amazing oral skills and even licking Malcolm’s fingers was incredibly erotic.

Malcolm then moved down to Jamie’s neglected cock, which was as hard as ever. He began to lick the inside of Jamie’s thighs, making the younger man writhe again. 

‘Now you can either beg for me to fuck you, or I leave you here frustrated’ he said, smiling evilly.

‘Sir please - please suck my cock. I want you so bad’ whispered Jamie.

‘And the stunt you pulled this evening?’ Malcolm asked. ‘Will you be doing it again?’.

‘No Sir, I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again. Please I want you to fuck me’.

Malcolm resumed his attention to Jamie’s thighs. When he reached his balls, he gently took them into his mouth. Jamie cried out at the contact, after all the frustration. 

Malcolm worked his way along Jamie’s length, nibbling and licking his shaft. Jamie was still handcuffed and begged Malcolm to free his hands so that he could grasp Malcolm’s hair. 

Malcolm wasn't quite ready to let Jamie free just yet. He swirled his tongue around the head of Jamie’s cock, stroking his balls. With a smooth movement he took Jamie’s entire length into his mouth and began to suck and lick him. Jamie began to whisper obscenities at Malcolm’s expert ministrations. 

Being deprived for so long meant that he wasn't going to last long. Malcolm stopped briefly to take Jamie's handcuffs off, before continuing to suck Jamie's cock harder and licked the tip, now using his hand to stroke him. Jamie's hands were gripping Malcolm's head and he groaned with pleasure as his lover's mouth and hands brought him ever closer to his orgasm.

Suddenly Jamie shouted as he came hard into Malcolm’s mouth. He lay back panting. Malcolm kissed him, both of them tasting Jamie’s cum as their tongues swirled around each other. 

‘That was fucking amazing’ breathed Jamie. 'Think I will break in again tomorrow!' 

‘You are a cheeky little fucker’ grinned Malcolm as he put his arm round Jamie and stroked his hair. He really did love the little shit.


End file.
